Pretty Boy
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, AeRuf. Dedicated to Mintsan!


My second AeRuf songficcie!!! I'm dedicating this to Mint-san!! My friend, Krye-chan, showed me this flash http://202.102.249.208/flash/2/fff.swf yesterday that was VERY romantic!! The song is "Pretty Boy" by M2M!! This is the English version, but they also sing it Mandarin.  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**~ An Aeris & Rufus Romance Songfic ~**  
  
**Pretty Boy**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
It was a beautiful full moon that night, but it wasn't the reason why Aeris couldn't get to sleep. She leaned forward against the railing that overlooked the shores of Junon City, gazing at the tranquil waters. She wore a content smile, but beneath it was a sadden heart. The beams of moonlight shone down on her, revealing the glistening moistness in her eyes as she continued to stare at the night scenery.  
  
_I lie awake at night,_  
_See things in black and white._  
  
Aeris found herself in a large crowd in the main street. The people had gathered there to listen to the vice president of Shinra Company on making a prosperous city out of Junon. She was eager to hear his speech but also eager to see him since she found him to be fascinating man.  
  
The crowd feel silent as the young, blonde man stepped up to the podium, and Aeris could feel her heart skipped a beat at seeing those deep, blue eyes in person.  
  
_I've only got you inside my mind._  
_You know you have made me blind._  
  
It was a slow day at the flower shopped where Aeris worked, but when a customer finally came in, she looked up about to greet them with a welcoming smile, but she feel speechless at seeing Rufus staring at her.  
  
_I lie awake and pray_  
_That you will look my way._  
  
She frozen up like a fool as he walked over to the counter, where she stood behind. He smiled kindly and pointed to the flower display in the window. She nodded and went to retrieve it for him, wondering who he was going to give it too, and for some reason, the thought of him with someone else hurt him.  
  
_I have all this longing in my heart._  
_I knew it right from the start._  
  
Aeris sadly watched him leave the store, after paying for the flowers, and when the car drove out of sight, she knelt down onto the floor and cried.  
  
_Oh my pretty pretty boy, I love you_  
_Like I never ever loved no one before you._  
  
She took a walk through the market street by herself with her thoughts on Rufus that day when she met him face to face, and everywhere she turned, there was something about him in the newspapers or in conversations. And it just made her realize how deep she had fallen for him.  
  
_Pretty pretty boy of mine,_  
_Just tell me you love me too._  
_Oh my pretty pretty boy,_  
_I need you._  
  
She couldn't take it anymore and broke out into a run down the street, letting her tears flow from her eyes.  
  
_Oh my pretty pretty boy, I do._  
_Let me inside,_  
_Make me stay right beside you._  
  
Aeris laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling, while clippings and articles of Rufus scattered around her body. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
_I used to write your name_  
_And put it in a frame,_  
  
She slowly sat up, leaning on one arm, as she stared at a photo of him. A single tear fell onto his picture.   
  
_And sometimes I think I hear you call_  
_Right from my bedroom wall._  
  
It was the end of the work day, and Aeris just bid the owner farewell and left for home, but just as her form disappeared around the corner, Rufus came running up to the shoppe breathlessly. He entered the place, only to be greeted by the owner who was about to close up for the day.  
  
_You stay a little while_  
_And touch me with your smile,_  
  
He asked the woman something, and she shook her head in reply. He then left the store and sighed, staring up at the blue skies.  
  
_And what can I say to make you mine_  
_To reach out for you in time._  
  
Ever since he met her, he hadn't been able to forget about her... Her smiles, and the touch they shared briefly as she handed him the flower bouquet. But it probably wasn't meant to be as he thought about sitting in the moving car. He looked out the window at the people walking down the sidewalk.  
  
_Oh my pretty pretty boy, I love you_  
_Like I never ever loved no one before you._  
  
Aeris was trudging along sadly to the corner of the street, and when she heard the sound of car pulled to a stop at the light, she looked up and crossed the street at the indicated lights.  
  
_Pretty pretty boy of mine,_  
_Just tell me you love me too._  
  
She was walking across the street when she just felt like she should glance to the side... and looked directly into the blue eyes of Rufus.  
  
_Oh my pretty pretty boy,_  
_I need you._  
  
He was shock to see her, but she smiled faintly and moved on like she had accepted the fate between them. But luckily Rufus hadn't accepted it, and practically burst out of the car, running after her.  
  
_Oh my pretty pretty boy, I do._  
_Let me inside,_  
_Make me stay right beside you._  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. She was crying as he stared into her eyes, and it hurt him so much to see her not smiling. He gazed at her gently, cupping her face within his hands, and leaned close to her face and kissed her tears as her arms wrapped around his waist. He held her close and kissed her deeply on the lips.  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
Okay, that like totally sucked!!! It was short, fast-paced, and just didn't make sense!!! *sigh* Oh well... but if you enjoyed it, then I DID accomplished something. PLEASE PLEASE check out the flash!! Some of the scenes are so gorgeous!! And it's really sad and romantic!! *.*  
  



End file.
